


Bring It On Home

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently this is what a geeky hacker does when she's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt.](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/gingerbread-house2.jpg.html) Title is from [this Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ioIuI_W16o).

~*~

“Hey, we're back!” Dean called out as he made his way from the garage into the main living space of the bunker. Charlie's bright yellow thing-that-passed-for-a-car was there, so he was pretty sure she was around somewhere.

“In the kitchen!” she yelled back.

“Hmm. That sounds promising,” he muttered. 

“Maybe she decided to give that cake another try without you two stealing ingredients on her,” Sam suggested with a roll of his eyes.

“ _I_ did not steal a thing,” Dean retorted, hands raised.

“Of course not. You do not have the required speed,” Cas put in.

When they reached the kitchen, they were met with not cake but rather a towering … tower of what could only be gingerbread.

“What's this?” he asked.

“So, you guys were gone awhile – thanks so much for the invite to the Sunshine State, bee-tee-dubs – and after I upgraded the classic computers – seriously amazing stuff, considering – and the laptops you left behind, well, I got kind of … bored.” Charlie gestured at the icing-slathered creation.

“So, MinasMorgul?” Sam asked.

“Of course!” Charlie grinned. 

“How do you even know that?” Dean asked.

“Mostly the icing,” Sam admitted.

“Is it going to require another six hours of movie-watching to understand this conversation?” Cas asked.

“More like twelve,” Sam replied.

“While the movies were awesome, Cas, you totes need to read the books first,” Charlie said. “But, not before you have some gingerbread.”

“I don't understand,” Cas asked. “This clearly represents a lot of work, but you want us to eat it already?”

Charlie held up her tablet, showing the picture she'd taken of it. “Already immortalized. But wash your hands first, all of you. Yes, even you, Mr. Angel. When you're slumming it with the humans, you do as the humans do.”

“I'd just do it, man,” Dean stage-whispered out the corner of his mouth. “You don't want her using her queen voice on you.”

Cas just shook his head and walked over to the sink to comply.

“Thanks for the welcome home gift, Charlie,” Dean said. “That's gonna be one hell of a sugar rush.”

“Oh, this isn't a gift. Like I said: bored. Next time I'm coming with.” And that _was_ her queen voice.

“Yes, ma'am.” Dean ducked his head and took his turn at the sink. He couldn't help grinning though. It was nice to be home.


End file.
